eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Drumrath
Population: 15,677, Size: 257 acres Wealth: 31,354,000 gp. Max value for sale: 5,173 gp. Max pawn value: 27,435 gp Demographics: Halfling (65%), Elf (15%), Gnome (11%), Human (4%), Half-Elf (2%), Dwarf (2%), Half-Orc (1%) Drummox features many verdant parks and orchards, and is known for its strong drink. The City is ruled by a mysterious cabal that doesn't show their faces. Halfling are conquerors of the other races. Shops Tavern: The Devil's Spider Owner: Vani Cherrycher, Male Halfling Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside has a crowd watching performers. Description: The tavern is a timber and brick rowhouse, with a green tile roof and finely-crafted furniture. It contains a crossbow sitting on the counter and shelves filled with random kooky crap. Specials: Triceratops Cake with Oat Bread and a Tankard of Ale (5 sp) Boar Casserole with Rice (4 sp) Owlbear Stew and a Glass of Brandy (4 sp) Other Patrons: Fabien Baffletone, Male Gnome Details Eran Thisperkettle, Female Halfling Details Roger Devore, Male Human Details Merna Nimbleart, Female Halfling Details Tyna Goodearth, Male Halfling Details Nora Reenletop, Female Halfling Details Blacksmith: The Crossed Sword Owner: Vani Cherrycheeks, Male Halfling Details Location: In a residential quarter known for its suspicious residents. The street outside contains a heroic monument. Description: The blacksmith is a marble two-storey building, with a white tile roof and tile flooring. It contains an old-looking telescope and a mess of tools and supplies scattered around the shop. Specials: Flame Tongue (dmg 170) (4,950 gp) Dragon Scale Mail (dmg 165) (3,658 gp) Ammuntion, +3 (dmg 150) (385 gp) Other Patrons: Geortia Fatrongath, Female Halfling Details Nikki Leallfellow, Female Halfling Details Haran Deenfellow, Female Halfling Details Era Lealltopple, Male Halfling Details Alchemist: The Naga's Wing Owner: Aust Wasanthi, Male Elf Details Location: In the middle of the slums. The street outside contains a heroic monument. Description: The alchemist is a wooden simple building, with a blue tile roof and a large cellar. It contains a high vaulted ceiling and meticulously organized drawers of herbs. Specials: Philter of Love (dmg 184) (89 gp) Potion of Climbing (dmg 187) (50 gp) Potion of Heroism (dmg 188) (175 gp) Other Patrons: Paellia Talenbound, Male Halfling Details Jo Tealewhistle, Female Halfling Details Jeweler: The Ruby Bijoux Owner: Katil Woodhouse, Female Human Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside is unusually full of carriages and is shaded by colorful trees. Description: The jeweler is a plaster single storey building, with a gray tile roof and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. It contains curtains draped over the walls and containers of chemicals stacked in the corner. Specials: Ring of Warmth (dmg 193) (951 gp) Ring of Warmth (dmg 193) (975 gp) Ring of Jumping (dmg 191) (2,454 gp) Other Patrons: Cortian Underfoot, Female Halfling Details Eran Copperfoot, Male Halfling Details Georgina Goothhan, Male Halfling Details Enchanter: Eraphemia's Visions Owner: Eraphemia Wildclossom, Male Halfling Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside has a beggar harassing passers-by. Description: The enchanter is a timber and brick cabin, with a small fenced yard and vines covering the walls and roof. It contains a set of gold scales and rows upon rows of bookshelves. Specials: Boots of Elvenkind (dmg 155) (2,477 gp) Gem of Brightness (dmg 171) (4,911 gp) Robe of Useful Items (dmg 195) (4,991 gp) Other Patrons: Georgina Teagallow, Female Halfling Details Serl Underketop, Female Halfling Details Delebean Bafflefen, Male Gnome Details General Store: The Slayer's General Store Owner: Gimble Muren, Male Gnome Details Location: In a major crossroads. The street outside is adjacent to a small office. Description: The general store is a concrete simple building, with a gray tile roof and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. It contains taxidermied birds hanging from the ceiling and several lanterns hanging from the roof beams. Specials: Chest (phb 153) (5 gp) Mason's Tools (phb 154) (10 gp) Signet Ring (phb 150) (5 gp) Other Patrons: Eran Brushgatep, Female Halfling Details Pyntle Scheppen, Female Gnome Details Lidda Fatrongathers, Female Halfling Details Nedda Stonebridge, Female Halfling Details Cortia Smoothhands, Male Halfling Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Kelle Tarkelby, Male Gnome Details The house is a brick simple building, with large windows and elf-wrought furniture. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and dresser. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an enclosed flame. Cured meats are hung in bundles from the rafters. A small apiary sits just outside the door with honeybees buzzing to and fro. Category:Cities Category:Settlements